In our urban oriented society we are resorting to more back yard barbecues, patio cookouts, and picnics for entertainment of ourselves and our guests. No outdoor function is complete without music and portable radios and stereo units are frequently employed to supply this music. Extra chairs or seats for the host and/or guests, along with other comfort added features, such as shade umbrellas and serving tables are always welcome for such events. An entertainment center that can be used indoors to provide music, and outdoors to supply music, seating, shading and a serving table or tray would appear to be a valuable additional furniture item for most homes.
It is therefore an object of the present invention to provide a compact portable entertainment center adapted for indoor/outdoor use.
Another object of the present invention is a portable unit to provide stereo music entertainment, seating, shade and serving space for outdoor functions.
A further object of the present invention is a portable entertainment unit providing music, seating, and shade.
An additional object of the present invention is a dolly-type framed, compact, portable, stereo entertainment unit for indoor/outdoor use.
A further object of the present invention is an entertainment center that may be converted into a wheeled dolly for easy movement.